We will make it
by Wisegirldemigodpercylover
Summary: War is hard. It is traumatic and harsh, but it also separates you from your family. Dean and Cas have been married for eight years and have a baby girl, but Dean is off at war, that is until an accident happens. What will this accident bring to the Winchester family? Will they make it through or will things be tougher than they thought? I do not own Supernatural or it's characters.


_Hey this story was inspired by the song I'm Already There by Lonestar._

"_Just return to me, promise me this." _

"_I promise to come back to you." I place my hand on the cheek of the blue eyed man in front of me._

"_I love you so much."_

"_I love you too." I pull him into my arms, kissing the top of his head. "Promise me you will take care of yourself."_

"_I will." He smiles sadly at me. Then I feel a small tug on my jeans. I look down at the tear filled little girl staring at me._

"_Daddy, please don't go." I smile softly at her, feeling the tears rolls gently down my cheek. Reaching down, I pick her up. _

"_I know sweetie I don't want to go, but I have to. I promise to be back before you know it and then I will kiss you goodnight and sing you to sleep with Hey Jude." She smiles slightly, wrapping her little arms around my neck. God I am going to miss her. "Can you do something for me?"_

"_Yes papa." _

"_Watch over your dad for me."_

"_I will." I kiss her head and set her down. I give her one last smile before turning back to my lover._

_The blue eyes stare at my green, both streaming with tears. "I will see you. Goodbye. Love you."_

"_Goodbye. I love you so much it hurts and I will miss you." I pull him into one last hug and place a firm kiss on his lips, knowing this could be my last. Pulling away, I caress his cheek and then sigh. I bend down and grab my bag after giving my little girl one last hug._

"_Be strong both of you." I walk to the van waiting and with one last wave I climb into the car. I watch as we drive away. I can hear my daughter screaming a goodbye from the arms of my husband and tears were flooding both their faces. Please God watch over them._

I sit on my bunk. Tears fill my eyes as I read the letter in my hand.

_Dear Dean,_

_ I wish to begin this letter with and I love you and I miss you terribly._

_Annabelle is fine even though she misses you too. I wish you could watch her grow up. She has gotten so beautiful. She has long dirty blond hair and green eyes, she reminds me of you. Her tenth birthday is in three weeks and guess what her wish was? She wished to talk to you. She constantly talks to her friends about how her dad is fighting in the war and that he is a hero. She loves to brag about you, but she does want to talk to you, I mean she is daddy's little girl. Anyway I sent a photo of her to show you how much she has grown up, I just wish you could see it personally._

_Next order of business, I am still surviving. Sometimes I wish I could come home to you. I miss your home cooked meals and pies. I miss being able to curl up in your arms. I just want you to be able to hold me again. I try my hardest not to cry anymore, trying to do it for Annabelle, but I can't help it. Sometimes I will just climb into bed and cry myself to sleep thinking of you. You have my heart and it won't feel whole until you come home. Oh also to give you some exciting news Annabelle got the lead in her play at school production of Beauty and the Beast. She is so excited. I will film it for you so you can see it. Lastly on good news, I got promoted. I am no longer the assistant to the editor, I am the editor. I was super thrilled and can't wait to try something new._

_So there is the update on our lives. I miss you and I love you beyond belief. I hope to talk to you soon. Stay safe and please come home to me._

_Love,_

_Castiel _

_(Your blue eyed angel)_

I smile softly and the nickname, remembering the first time I had said that. It was when I had first kissed him back in high school. Then I pull out the picture of Annabelle. Wow she really has changed. I have been gone eight months and so much seems to have happened in these long months than ever in my entire life.

I sigh and climb off my bunk. It was time for dinner. I quietly walk out of the CHU and to the dining hall. On my way over I run into Benny, one of my fellow soldiers and friends.

"Hey brother."

"Hey."

"What have you been up to in your free time?"

"Reading the letter my family sent me." I state flatly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Yeah, I miss my Andrea, but hopefully we will see them soon."

"I hope so too." We walked the rest of the way in silence.

In the middle of dinner sirens began to blare. Everyone stands up and heads out in an orderly fashion. Once out we all run to our posts. Usually when a siren goes off it means enemies are in sight or threatening us in some way.

My position is north of the dining hall and it was usually where most of the action occurred. I volunteered to be here for I do not fear death and I will fight and defend what I love with no regret. Even though I do not dread death it does not mean that my heart doesn't pound when I face it. The question of how it is going to happen or when is what gets me, because I always think I want to say one last goodbye to my loved ones, to Cas. I quietly hum Metallica, calming my nerves.

Moments pass and everything is dead silent. Usually this meant false alarm or practice drill, but we still stay in our positions not willing to abandon post in case it was something else.

It wasn't until the clear bell sounded that things went wrong. Everyone got up and before we knew it gun shots were surrounding us and a grenade had landed in front of my platoon. My mind races as I think of all the possibilities. Either my whole platoon goes down or me. Before anyone could say or do anything I run up grab the grenade and dive away from everyone, hoping to prevent any other casualties.

I wait for the pain, but nothing happens. I look down to see the grenade still intact, what was happening? I get up slowly; everyone's eyes were on me. I sheepishly smile and I notice Sergeant Mills walking toward me.

"What's your name private?"

"Mam', Dean Winchester, Mam'!" I stand at attention.

"At ease." I relax only slightly, not completely sure what is happening.

"You have passed the test. You have proven yourself. You were willing to sacrifice yourself for your platoon. We need more soldiers like you."

"Thank you, sir." The Sergeant nods before turning to my whole platoon.

"This was a drill. We were pushing to see how far some of you would go. Now return to dinner, than you will go to your night assignments! Do I make myself clear?"

"Mam', yes, Mam'!" The large reply seemed to satisfy Sergeant Mills and she turns and walks back to her duties.

I let myself relax. My heart is still pounding in my chest. That could have been my last moment. I would have let Cas down by not returning. I would not have talked to Cas again. He would have to answer the door to someone handing him a letter and saying they were sorry for his lose. His tears would flood his face and I could see him falling to his knees, silently asking God why. Then I could hear Annabelle scream as she raced into Cas's arms sad that she could never hug her father again, never could see him again. I don't want that for them, but there is always that possibility and Cas knows it.

I walk back into the dining area, but am no longer hungry. I get rid of my trash and head to sit outside. Quietly I wait, staring up at the stars, the one thing that comforts me. Nothing is permanent here except for the stars, I learned that a while back, but it wasn't just the fact that they were always there. I know Cas is out there looking at the same stars and it left a warm sensation in my heart. God I miss them.

"Winchester!" I look to where the voice came from, realizing it was none other than Gordon. Groaning I get up to face him.

"What do you want?"

"I heard about your stunt earlier. Think that will help you any. Are you that willing to get yourself killed or do you just want to leave your beloved that much?"

"Shut up, Gordon."

"What? Don't want to admit to it?"

"I said shut up!" I clench my fists, trying my hardest to contain my anger.

"Can't you imagine it? Your poor little Castiel, crying over your little death. Then your little girl who watches as your husband breaks and slowly she starts to crumble to and both start to question their existence, until one of them breaks."

"If you fucking talk about them like that again I will kill you." I rush up grabbing his throat. "I mean it."

"Fine, what about your freak brother. He seems to rely on you. If you die his world will shatter, he might even go nuts. I have seen him; I know what he is capable of." Gordon smirks.

"Quit talking about my family, you son of a bitch."

"You told me not to talk about your husband and daughter, not your brother."

"Well I am telling you now. You want to live you do not speak a word of my family especially since you don't know them." I stare into Gordon's eyes, showing him I mean every word.

"Fine. I warn you Winchester, if you care for them you won't get yourself killed.' With that he turns away, leaving me glaring at the back of his head. Slowly I sit back down, tears falling from my eyes. I wish I could see them, please let me see them.

(Two weeks later)

Cas's POV

I smile as I watch Annabelle try on her Belle costume yet again. She twirls and giggles loving the way her dress flows.

"Daddy, look at me spin!" She twirls again and I nod.

"You look like a princess darling."

"Thanks dad, but I still can't believe I have to pretend to fall in love with Thomas. It is gross and weird."

"It is just a performance, you won't die."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do and unfortunately I have to live with your for quite some time."

"Hey!" Annabelle sticks her tongue out at me and I run up and scoop her up. "Dad! Put me down."

"But I love you."

"You can love me when I have my feet on the ground."

"You remind me so much of your father."

"I wish I could see him. I want him to see my play and spin me and play with me. I miss him."

"I do too." I set Annabelle down and she sits down on her bed, a frown on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I hope dad is ok. We haven't heard from him in a while and I am just nervous. Do you think he will call for my birthday?"

"Of course he will. He is fine, he probably hasn't had time to talk to us, but don't worry."

"I hope he calls." Annabelle stares out the window and I do the same, until the phone rings.

"Be right back." I get up and head down the hall to where the phone is.

_"Hello?"_

_ "Is this the Winchester residence?"_

_ "Yes. May I help you?"_

_ "Yes I am here to inform you that there was an accident at the army base." What? Dean!_

_ "Please tell me Dean is ok?"_

_ "I hate to inform you that Dean Winchester was shot and injured in battle, but the good news is he has survived and he will be coming home." What? Dean is coming home? I finally get to see my hunter again._

_ "Thank you. When will he be arriving?" _

_ "He will be flown into your local hospital in twenty four hours, and then after he is cleared up there you may pick him up."_

_ "Oh god, thank you!"_

_ "Your welcome. I also want to thank your family for letting him serve."_

_ "No problem, well thank you so much. Bye."_

_ "Bye, sir." _

Oh god, oh god. Dean is alive and is coming home. I am so glad he is alright. Sure he was injured, but that can be fixed and we will help him through, I am so glad he is coming home. Dean finally gets to be a part of our lives again and I love him. I need to tell Annabelle.

"Annabelle sweetie, can you come out here?" I stare at the floor, thinking through what I was going to say.

"Yes. Dad what's wrong?" I look up at her with a small smile.

"Nothing is wrong. I have some good news. Your dad is coming home."

"What?!" Her eyes widen along with her smile. "Daddy is coming home!' Annabelle runs to my arms a small screech escaping her mouth. "I get to see daddy, I get to see daddy!"

"Yes you get to see him, but Annabelle it will be slightly different."

"What do you mean?"

"Daddy is injured and he will also be experience some traumatic stress from his time away."

"Why is dad injured?" Small tears are rolling down her face.

"He was shot in battle, but he is fine and will be back with us."

"I'm just glad he's coming back."

"I know, I am too. Now I am going to call uncle Sam, Bobby, and Ellen."

"Alrighty." Annabelle skips off. "Dad is coming back." She whispers one last time before disappearing. Yes Dean will be coming back, but how much will change. I want to see him so badly and want him to hold me, but how much does he want? I guess I will have to wait and see.

_Alright guys, so I created this idea while listening to Lonestar and that led to other sad songs and I formulated a story. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Let me know what you think. This won't be a long story, it is just a small spur of the moment story that will probably last about five chapter maybe more, but probably not much more. Anyway please review, I would appreciate it._


End file.
